thealgebricequationfandomcom-20200213-history
Codex of the King of the Hill
This will serve as the place to store the previous rules of the King of the Hill (K.O.T.H) game. The rules will still be active however, to provide the previous "King" with more room to utilize his rules, the previous rules shall be placed here. The current King has rights to employ a rule such as "The original rule #3 will not take effect during this round" however, it will not be pernament and, once a new king has been created, that rule shall be deleted. Upon a new round, the new king's rules will be incorporated into the original via a subsection. The winner will be able to 1. Make a maximum of 5 rules. However, if the user who's turn it is to use the cycle permits it, the winner may create more than 5 rules. 2. Have an advantage in this competition. As such, it will only apply to the Second hill, not the ones afterwards unless he wins this one as well. It should also be stated as to what this advantage is in the rules. Original Rules Foundation Rule Obviously, any application of godmode, invincibility or bing untouchable is not allowed as obviously it will ruin the whole concept of the game. If you do feel the need to create a large force e.g. Mothership Mass Recall, that can be applied however, using it as a primary force is not acceptable. Likewise, please keep in mind that the basis of this game is a roleplaying where you are capable of unique abilities and calling upon the help of entities. Commanding an army of reapers does not count as calling upon the help of entities or being an achievable feat. Rule #1 1. Although it is KING OF THE HILL in actuality it is just who ever is in possession of the Tree Rule #2 2. To gain control of the tree, the previous owner has to be removed 2. 1.-''' The way to remove the owner can be literally ANYTHING e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel. '2.2. -' In your comments, you must explain HOW you gain control of the hill e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel by riding a giant cyborg. '2.3. -' The removal or transfer of the tree to a secondary location is acceptable. However, you must explain WHERE it is moved to and HOW it is moved. e.g. Daniel is in control of the hill. Nori then kills Daniel by riding a giant cyborg. He then teleports the tree to the netherworld Rule #3 3. - Once you post, you CANNOT post twice in a row. In the event that this does occur, please either delete the post or merge it with the original, otherwise this will result in disqualification. Rule #4 4. - The use of pictures explaining how this occurs would be very helpful and hopefully, add a much stronger comedic effect. Rule #5 '''5. - Relating to rule 2.3, the transformatio of the Tree or Hill is also acceptable. e.g. Matthew transforms the tree into a dragon using a wand 5.1- However, the transformations CANNOT be PERNAMENT nor can they be OP tot he point where it becomes impossible to gain back control. Rule #6 6. Literally ANYTHING is possible e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill 6.1. ALLIANCES are alsoo possible. Likewise, getting somebody or something to work for you is also allowed e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill. Hitler then proceeds to guard the tree until Daniel can regain control 6.2. However, please give a valid or at least reasonable explanation as to WHY something or someone is working for you e.g. Matthew is in control of the Hill. Then Hitler comes back from the dead and bitch slaps Matthew down the hill. Hitler is now in control of the hill. Hitler then proceeds to guard the tree until Daniel can regain control. Upon arrival, Daniel then proceeds to hand over a picture of Super Tengen Toppa Guren to Hitler in exchange for his services 6.3. Please note, that other forces may be used AGAINST you. While you may have control over something, once it is released then it may be used against you. e.g. Once Hitler has a picture of S.T.T.G, he then gives it to Lewis, who uses it to destroy Daniel and gain the Tree Rule #7 7. If writing a new comment, write in third person to prevent any confusion and to make the situation much clearer. Rule #8 8. Don't make two accounts and use them in the competition. E.g. Matthew makes a secondary account and uses it to confuse us and makes an alliance with his primary account. Second King of the Hill rules These are the rules of the infamous Second King of the Hill. Please note that, like the rest of the King of the Hill rules, these do not over rule everything. The Original Rules are the only ones that apply. The Following shall be kept so that users will be able to refer to what they could add as a rule. A. You are only allowed three saves from death (activating some random invincibility power or something), when you run out, the next time you are specified that you are killed, you are eliminated. B. No god powers or commanding armies or any of the sort. C. As the previous winner, I gain an additional save.I am also not limited to means of certain death e.g Matthew shoots an unavoidable laser at Daniel but it misses because he's too baller having won the previous King of the Hill. D. You cannot kill multiple people e.g Peter sends a swarm of walruses to gobble up Nori and Daran who are currently locked in fierce combat with sheep, riddles, blades and Ben Lau. I can't really see it working BUT LET'S TRY ANYWAY. I can also eliminate anyone at any point with the game. E. With the agreement of Nowie, Daniel and James, a new rule was proposed. Those that are on ONE heart, can choose to trade their life to create a super attack that, under no circumstances whatsoever, can be avoided or recovered from. As such, if I were to attack Daniel, he would not be able to avoid it, and for the remainder of the game, even with recovers, he would be stuck at a limit of three hearts. The conditions of this are: 1. The attack must be as fancy or creative as possible 2. You MUST be on one heart only to use this move. Not so much a rule but just to make things easier. But, if you kill somebody, then could you please put (-1 life) after your sentance so that I know that it counts as a death? So for example: Riddler kills Goett with a giant greatsword (-1 life) Category:King of the Hill